


Trigger

by frogsandrosbifs



Series: Asoiaf Modern verse [3]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-17
Updated: 2014-01-17
Packaged: 2018-01-09 02:04:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/frogsandrosbifs/pseuds/frogsandrosbifs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out with her new boyfriend Rhaegar, Cersei found herself triggered by the movie they're watching. Mentions of past spousal abuse -- part of my modern verse on my rp blog (iwillnotcringe.tumblr)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trigger

_It happens,_ she told herself.  _It’s fiction. It’s not real,_ she silently repeated herself as images flashed on the screen — a slap. A blow, she called them, and the man’s face kept turning into Robert’s, and she felt sick, and she heard people laugh around her, because a man hitting his wife seemed to be some hilarious joke. Rhaegar next to her was silent until she heard him whisper “What is this shit”

She hadn’t told her boyfriend anything yet ; too soon. She hadn’t, and she felt her grasp on reality blur and everything becoming far away, except  _him_  and the taste of blood in her mouth, and nobody could help and Jaime was away and nobody could know and she had to protect Joffrey —

She got up in an impulse, her legs shaking, and dashed to get out of the movie theatre. The walls seemed to be closing around her ; she felt Rhaegar following closely, and why now, why now, she didn’t want him to see her like that so early, it was going to scare him away to see that she was just some crazy bitch, even if her therapist said she wasn’t crazy and Jaime said so too.

She sat down against the wall outside, her legs not supporting her anymore, images dashing through her head. She heard his voice far away. “Cersei. Cersei.” She felt his hand on her shoulder, but at first she thought it was Robert and jerked away and said no and damn she was totally losing it, and he had no idea, and she couldn’t breathe, and she hated being seen like that, being  _weak._

He talked in a low voice, careful not to touch her this time. 

"Is there anything I can do ?"

She grabbed her bag and fished her phone in it with shaky hands, handing it to him.

"Call Jaime."

He nodded and did so, and she didn’t remember what he said or what happened next, but then her twin was holding her and telling her she was okay, it’s alright, it’s over now, you’re okay, you’re safe, I’m here. He told Rhaegar he would take it from there, and he nodded and said good bye to her, careful enough not to touch her, and left.

Jaime stayed home until she was okay ; slept over even, because he knew she would probably have nightmares. She thought she had scared Rhaegar to death, and that it was probably done with now, but when she woke up her phone vibrated.

"[text from Rhaegar] Are you alright ? I hope you’re feeling better. Call me when you want."

"[text from Rhaegar] You don’t have to talk about it, just tell me when you’re okay."

When she found Jaime in the kitchen, he told her her boyfriend had called three times. And then, she felt that she would be alright.

 


End file.
